A Guilty Conscious Can Cause a Lot of Pain
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Another quick one for LJ's 2012 spring challenge. John runs into some trouble while on a hunt with Dean in a museum. I was asked to write a second part so I did. I hope you like it. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Guilty Conscious Can Cause a Lot of Pain **

**Author: Truman's Shell  
Characters/Pairings: Dean (21), Kae (11), Sam mentioned  
Scenario: John spanks Kae. John gets spanked  
Implement: hand, paddle, tawse**

**Prompts: First Time, Shelter in (change to from) the Storm, Power Exchange, Random Inspections, Thank you for punishing me, Homeless, Rescue Me, The envious snitch is (change to was) telling a lie.  
Summary: John runs into some trouble while on a hunt with Dean in a museum **

**Author's Notes/Warnings: **

**Swearing and Spanking**

**Written for Spring Challenge 2012. **

John smiled as he drove home from one of his random inspections of Sammy's living arrangements. Sammy was safe and that was all that mattered. Sam had been gone for almost six months and this was his fifth visit to make sure his son was ok. It wasn't like he stopped in to say hello or anything. He just broke into the dorm rooms and followed his wayward son around the campus for a couple of day. At times he wished he could bring Kae along, because she always could detect the supernatural, but she would insist on seeing Sammy and that was just not an option right now.

John knew Sammy would be pissed if he knew everything that John had done to his dorm room to ensure Sammy's safety. First, John created a flood on Sammy's floor and posed as a maintenance man to fix the problem. Once inside the room, he punched holes and placed hex bags into the holes, he drew a devil's trap in invisible ink, and to take the safety measures up another notch he repainted the dorm with paint containing iron particles.

John realized early on that the homeless existence they lived was going to be harder on Sammy than it ever was on Dean. Sammy wanted stability, no needed stability. So he shouldn't have been surprised when Sammy decided to go to college and leave the family behind. Unfortunately, he let his fear take over and said so many things that night he now regretted, the worst 'telling him if he left to never come back.' How could he have said that to his own son? Oh yeah his stupid temper and stubborn pride made him the idiot of the century. John's only hope was that one day his son would forgive him for all of the awful things he'd said. John also hoped that Stanford was going to offer Sammy the stability that the boy had always wanted.

After visiting Sammy, it was time to go home and see his other children. It was time to move on again. He had a case in Arizona. What John didn't expect was to come home to a full on war between his eldest and youngest. When John heard Dean start yelling, he decided maybe a little recon was in order. Dean tended to sugarcoat things Kae did wrong unless he was truly pissed and it sounded like this was going to be one of those times, well if he gave his baby girl time to bury herself into a deeper hole.

"What the fuck, Kaelyn? Another fight? Dad's going to kill you and then me for letting you get away with so much shit!" Dean yelled.

"That envious little snitch was telling lies about me and I sure as hell wasn't going to let the bitch get away with it!" the eleven year old screamed back. "OW…Dean…STOP!"

"Get your ass in the corner now," Dean growled after landing five hard swats.

"Dean, she…" Kae tried.

"Kaelyn, corner now!" When Kae just stood there glaring, Dean added, "Do you need more incentive? Because trust me we are discussing this _physically_ the minute I calm down."

John walked into the house at that point, if anyone was beating his little girl's ass tonight it'd be him. Kae's eyes went wide and Dean smirked. He was sick and tired of his little sister and her acting out.

"Dean, Kaelyn do you want to explain what's going on?" John asked ominously.

"Little Miss Attitude got into a fight at school and was suspended for not three days, but ten days all because she doesn't know when to keep her damn mouth shut," Dean said.

"Fuck off, Dean!" Kae yelled back this time earning John's hand and ten hard swats. Those had tears running down her face quickly.

"Your brother told you to do something little girl and I suggest you do it," John said and indicated that Dean should go with him into the kitchen. "Let me see the note."

John read the note and his blood started to boil. Sure Kaelyn hadn't started the fight, but the minute she was in the principal office she gave him lip and was completely disrespectful. All because she refused to apologize to the girl that Kae had already pummeled. What did the girl think would happen if she disobeyed the principal, it wasn't like some power exchange was going to transpire and she would suddenly become the one with all of the power.

"What's been going on?" John asked.

"She's just been acting out more and more. I know she misses Sammy, but it's getting to the point of ridiculous."

"Oh yeah and you're a burning example of stability, Mr. Alcoholic!" Kae grumbled loudly from the corner. "He drinks every night when you're gone and I swear…"

"Kaelyn, we'll talk too. Right now I want you in the corner and following corner rules," John said calmly.

"How has she been acting out?"

"Not doing her homework, arguing about everything except training, she got two notes home from school for being disrespectful, and she's taking swearing up to a new level," Dean complained.

John counted to ten about one hundred times and asked,

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I've been handling it," Dean tried.

"Obviously not. She's suspended for ten days, luckily we're moving tomorrow morning. Dean, when she's acting like this I need to know. She knows better and you know better than to let her get away with it," John admonished.

"Yes, sir."

"Is it true about the drinking?"

"I've had a beer or two a night."

"LIAR!" Kae yelled.

"Kaelyn, if I have to tell you to stop one more time, you're getting my belt instead of the paddle."

Kae turned back towards the corner and fumed. Dean was just as messed up as she was about Sam, well everyone was.

"Are you lying?"

"Ok, I've had a few more than that and I've kinda been going out at night when I'm not supposed to," Dean admitted.

"Consider yourself grounded for a month and before you argue about your age or the unfairness of it, count yourself lucky that I'm not taking you over my knee."

"Yes, sir."

"Take off, Kaelyn and I have a lot to discuss," John said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

"Enjoy your ride, because the keys are mine too," John said to his son's groaning retreated form. "Kaelyn, front and center."

Kae dragged herself over to her father. She didn't want to walk over there. She didn't want to face him. She wanted to run to her room to seek shelter from the storm she knew was coming. John Winchester has many many rules, but his main ones were not to call attention to them and to be respectful at all times. She had broken both of them today.

John knew the minute he walked in the door that he was going to spank Kae tonight, but after reading the letter he knew he had to take it up a notch. Like Dean's obsession with the Impala, Kae's obsession was hunting. Well, her hunting days were over for the next two months.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Victoria was jealous because Mike Sanders liked me, not that I give a sh… crap," Kae said deciding swearing wouldn't be a good idea right now. John hated it when she swore. "about that jerk. He was the one who instigated the fight in the first place, by saying how hot I looked today. Dad, look at me, I'm wearing jeans and a tee-shit, and I wasn't trying to impress anyone. She said that I was a tramp who had to show off my body to get people to notice me."

"Did you fight like a normal eleven year old?"

"Kinda," Kae said looking down. She used some of the moves that John had taught her.

"Meaning you didn't. Damn it, Kaelyn. What if we needed to stay here longer?"

"I'm sorry Dad," Kae said with tears in her eyes. She hated it when John was mad at her for any reason or when she disappointed him.

"Go get the paddle," John said with a heavy heart.

"Yes, sir."

Kae walked into John's room to get the dreaded piece of wood that brought terror and pain to every one of the Winchester children's hides. Kae only tasted it twice. Once for fighting a demon that was posing as Sammy's prom date and the second time for fighting a boy at school. She picked it up and walked slowly back into the living room.

John decided quickly that his banishment from hunting would be the main punishment so she was only going to get four with the paddle tonight.

"Quit stalling Kaelyn," John said when she didn't get back quickly enough in his opinion.

Kae hurried after that, hoping that she would get to keep her jeans on. John didn't say anything he just took the paddle and helped her over his knee. John started spanking hard and fast, making Kae cry out more than once. Finally, when he heard a true sob, he stopped.

"You're getting four with the paddle, for disrespect and getting into another fight."

Kae was surprised at how little she was getting, but then figured that the spanking wasn't her only punishment. Damn this was going to suck. John landed all four swats on Kae's sit spots and made sure each one of them counted.

The minute he was finished he pulled Kae into a hug and held her as she cried. Once she was finished, John put her down and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"The rest of your punishment is you're grounded for two months and you're not hunting at all during those that time. You can help with research and detection, but you will not go out with Dean or me when we go after whatever it is. Do you understand?"

"Dad, I get that I was wrong, but please don't take away hunting," Kae pleaded.

"Dean's losing his car and you're losing hunts. Fair is fair."

"Yes, sir," Kae said trying not to have too much of an attitude. Her ass as killing her and she didn't want to get swats for coping an attitude. "Am I grounded to my room too?"

"Yes and no. You need to start packing. We leave at 0600 tomorrow. Once you're done packing you can come back out."

"Ok."

"Kae, I know you're mad about the punishment, but you need to stop you're fighting," John said giving her one last hug.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

John drove the Impala sticking with Dean's punishment. The look on Dean's face when John handed him the truck keys instead of the Impala's key was absolutely priceless. He also decided that Kae needed to ride with him, because Dean would be pissed and he wasn't going to take it out on Kae.

"How's Sammy?" Kae asked.

"How did you know that I was visiting Stanford?" John asked smiling. Kae hadn't been able to read his mind for the last couple of years without him knowing immediately.

"Every time you go, you come back smiling and you seem more relaxed."

"Sammy's fine. You talk to him almost every night, so you should know that," John said.

"Yeah, but it isn't about the supernatural and I know that's why you go. Well, that and you miss him too. You really should talk to him. It wouldn't be the first time you admitted you were wrong and Dad you were wrong that night," Kae said looking out the window.

"Kae, I'm going to let Sammy have this and when I'm ready I'll talk to him. Not before then."

"Dad…"

"Kaelyn, this is between me and Sammy. So not another word," John said trying not to get angry. His guilt over that night was sometimes overwhelming and he really didn't want to discuss it with an eleven year old.

"Yes sir."

**X** X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

They arrived in a small town in Wisconsin the next morning. Five security guards at a local museum were beaten to death by some sort of object. When John first read about it he thought, maybe it was just some crazed lunatic, but the more he read about the deaths the stranger they looked. According to reports most of the beating took place on their butts, thighs, and backs.

John, Dean, and Kae visited the museum that afternoon. Kae was using her abilities to sense the supernatural beings and couldn't find anything until they came to a section of the museum that dealt with different implements used for punishment. She couldn't pinpoint which item it was, but knew it was in there.

John and Dean made their ways back to the museum that evening. Dean looked at all the beating implement and was happy that his father only resorted to his hand, belt, paddle, and sometime the brush when they misbehaved. Each one of those hurt items looked like it hurt like hell and he hoped never to get spanked by one.

John looked around and hated the fact that they really didn't know what they were up against. He hated being unprepared and hated that he brought his son along not know exactly what they were about to do. The one thing he did know was he couldn't salt and burn down every item in the room.

"You've been very bad and you need to be punished," a voice said in the distance.

"Dean, get back," John said pushing his son back.

A wicked looking implement with a handle and two leather straps flew towards John. Dean looked quickly at the nameplate, it was called a tawse. John felt himself being lifted by some unseeing force and to his surprise he felt his pants and boxers being pulled down around his ankles. The first whip was like fire and John couldn't believe how much it hurt. He ground his teeth trying hard not to yell out.

"Dad!" Dean yelled and tried pulling the man down as the tawse came down for a third time. What was he supposed to do? He could see the look of pain on his Dad's face and knew John was holding back his yells of pain because he was in the room. Dean went with his next instinct and called Kae who was waiting in the car. "Get up here. Things have gone to hell and I need your abilities."

"NO!" John choked out. This was bad enough without Kae coming in and seeing him get his bare ass whipped.

"I won't let her in all the way, Dad."

"DAD! DEAN!" Kae yelled hearing the beating she started to come into the slavery room only to be told by Dean.

"Don't come in. Just tell me what you feel," Dean ordered.

John yelped in pain as the twentieth swat landed, he knew there were welts on his ass and thighs.

"Dad you need to say, 'Thank you for punishing me' and it will stop. Do it quickly, the spirit is getting angry do to your lack of response," Kae said.

"Thank you for punishing me," John ground out. Immediately he was let go and he fell directly onto the floor.

The tawse floated back to its spot like it was a harmless exhibit.

John pulled up his boxers and pants with a hiss. Sitting was going to be impossible for quite a while. Wow, that was the worst spanking that he had ever gotten in his life. John grabbed the implement salted and burned the damn thing with delight.

"You ok, Dad?" Dean asked.

"I just got my ass beat literally, I'll be fine son."

"I'm sure glad we don't have one of those. I don't think my ass could take it," Dean teased.

"My ass barley took it," John said ruefully.

"Can I come in yet?" Kae said wanting and added. "You need a post spanking hug in a big way."

Both Dean and John laughed before allowing her to come in.

"Do you know why it went after me?" John asked.

"Sammy," Kae said not looking at her father. "It looked for something you were feeling guilty about and punished you for it. That way you would be absolved from your sins. That's why you had to thank it to make it stop."

"Did it work?" Dean asked.

"Not really, but maybe I should give your brother a call and at least apologize," John thought.

Kae and Dean looked at each other with hope until John said,

"No. This is Sammy's time to shine and he doesn't need our lifestyle getting in the way. Your brother would feel guilty and want to hunt with us on weekends. This is safer and better for Sammy," John said soberly and felt a twinge of guilt at the dejected looks on his children's faces.

Well, he wasn't going to change his mind about this no matter how many spankings he was forced to endure.

**Author's Note: I promise I will post the next chapter for a Gift from Azazel before the end of the weekend. Sorry, my plan was to do both this week but I ended up in the hospital for a couple of days :( **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Guilty Conscious Can Cause a Lot of Pain Part Two **

**Author: Truman's Shell  
Characters/Pairings: John (no idea/16), Dean (21), Kae (11)  
Scenario: John gets spanked by his father  
Implement: hand, switch**

**Prompts: Temper, Interrogation, Hunted, Ghost, Stranded, Bad Boys, Different Priorities  
Summary: While John is recovering from his encounter with the tawse. He decides to share a story from his past with Dean and Kae.**

**Author's Notes/Warnings: **

**Swearing and Spanking **

**Written for 2012 Spring Challenge **

**This was requested as a continuation of** **A Guilty Conscious Can Cause a Lot of Pain**

**When John is telling his story it is in italic, bold, and underlined. I hope you like it :)**

John limped out of the museum he couldn't believe he just got his ass beat literally by a ghost. Sometimes he wondered if the things he hunted were really worth it.

Dean and Kae were both trying hard not to snicker as he lowered himself gingerly onto the seat of the Impala with a hiss and tried to find a comfortable position.

"Dad, you want a pillow?" Dean teased.

"I have a big fluffy one back here," Kae added trying hard not to laugh.

"You could always lay down in the backseat," Dean suggested.

He knew they couldn't help it, hell if it was Bobby, Pastor Jim, or Caleb who got a spanking by a ghost he would be laughing his ass off too, but his ass was hurting like hell and their laughing about it was really pissing him off. In all honesty he wished he could salt and burn the damn tawse again and again and again.

"It's not funny. How would you like it if I made fun of you every time you were wiggling on a seat from a spanking?" John growled.

Dean and Kae were both smiled at one another, but decided to stop picking on their father for self-preservation purposes. John realized he was letting his temper get the best of him, but damn it he was in a lot of pain. John made it all of five miles before he spotted a motel and decided it was time to stop for the night.

John limped into the motel and paid for the room. He went into the bathroom to check the damage. His ass was bright red and he had forty precise welts that were started to bruises running from the middle of his thighs to right below his tailbone. True he had only been hit twenty times, but the thing had two hard as hell leather straps. Shit, this was going to be a long recovery. He'd had more broken bones than he could count, but he swore this hurt a lot more.

John made his way out to the room and laid face down on his bed. It was then saw his two children with their heads together, talking about god know what. Well, he was too sore and too tired to deal with any of their foolishness.

"Dean, go get me some ice," John said.

"Why do you want ice?" Kae asked.

"It helps with the swelling and welts," John said with a grimace.

"How would you know that?" Kae teased.

"Because my Dad took a switch to me once," John said honestly.

"Why?"

"Yeah Dad, tell us the story," Dean said.

"Get the ice first," John said.

John had no idea why he did it but he decided to share, maybe just to get his mind off the pain or maybe as a warning to both of his children.

"My Dad was a great guy, but he didn't let me get away with shit," John started.

"Sounds like someone else we know," Dean teased.

"Do you want the story or not," John growled.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Where do I start…"

_**I wasn't really a bad kid. I just had different priorities than my parents. My parents wanted me to go to college and I wanted to join the Marines. So, to put it mildly my grades were not the best. Mom and Dad weren't happy about my lack of effort in school so they grounded me for a month. Like both of you I hated being grounded more than anything, especially when one of my friends were having a party **_

_**That fateful weekend my friend Jason decided to have a party and there was this girl who I was totally obsessed with, but who wouldn't give me the time of day that was supposed to be there. She was absolutely beautiful.**_

"Was it Mom?" Dean interrupted.

"Yes it was your mother," John said smiling.

_**Mary was into bad boys. I had no idea why and once we were together I asked her and she said it was for the adventure. To put it mildly, I wasn't a bad boy. Well, up until that night and I did one of the stupidest things I've ever done in my life. **_

_**I begged my Dad to let me go party, but he said no. So, I decided to sneak out of my window and head to the party. My friends were picking me up at the end of the road. We arranged that at school because there were no cell phones back then and when I was grounded that included not using the house phone. I headed to the corner smiling brightly. **_

"_**God, John took you long enough," Ron said handing me a beer.**_

"You were drinking at sixteen?" Kae asked remembering the many times John tanned Dean and Sammy's hides for drinking underage.

"Yes, Kae, I told you I wasn't the perfect angel," John said ruefully.

"So can I drink at sixteen?"

"Only if you want me to kick your ass," John said.

_**Anyway, we got in the car and drove to the party. At the party we played a stupid game. Probably one still played at high school parties everywhere, Truth or Dare. **_

Both Dean and Kae laughed. Neither could believe that their Dad played truth or dare. John looked at his children and smiled slightly, before continuing his story.

_**Well, anyway we started playing the game and it comes to my turn. My friends all knew I had a crush on Mary Campbell and I knew they would ask something about her. There was no way I was going to answer a question about so I took the dare. Now mind you I had a couple of drinks under my belt, so I wasn't thinking very clearly. **_

"What was the dare?" Kae asked smiling.

"If you would shut your cakehole, Dad will tell us," Dean complained.

_**It was to steal my old man's car.**_

"No way," Dean said. Thinking about what John would have done if he ever even thought about stealing the Impala.

"Yes, way," John said, "What can I say, at sixteen I was stupid and had a death wish."

Both Dean and Kae laughed at this.

_**So they took my drunk stupid ass to my house and I snuck back in hoping not to wake anyone up. I got the keys and made my way back out. We pushed my Dad's brand new Lincoln out of the driveway and down the street so we could start it without my Dad waking up.**_

_**I was so happy when Mary got into the car with me. My friends followed because honestly I wasn't a very good driver. Part of my grounding was not getting my driver's license. We drove for a couple of miles before the cop pulled up behind me. I was so dead, well beyond dead if this cop pulled me over. Mary looked at me and saw the terror on my face. Yeah, I looked like a fool in front of the girl I loved. **_

_**My friends turned at the next road leaving Mary and I on our own with the cop following to close in my opinion. The cop's lights went on a few seconds later. I pulled over knowing I was signing my own death warrant. My Dad knew every cop on the force, and he made sure they knew who the hell I was. I also knew they wouldn't let this go. I watched as the officer walked up to my car and groaned, just last week we had dinner with the man.**_

"_**Johnny, does your Daddy know you're out this late, with his car?" Officer Grant asked.**_

"_**No, sir," I said freaking out. **_

"_**Mary, do your parents know where you are?"**_

"_**No sir," Mary answered. **_

"_**Get out of the car," Officer Grant said. "If memory serves you don't even have a license do ya Johnny."**_

"_**No, sir."**_

"_**Johnny, have you been drinking?"**_

"_**Yes, sir."**_

_**The interrogation was digging me deeper and deeper into a hole with both the officer and the girl I was infatuated with. I was looking like a total fool. What kind of girl would want a sixteen year old without a license? And I knew right then the officer was going to take me home and leave my Dad's new Lincoln stranded on the side of the road. **_

"_**Let's go," Officer Grant said putting us both in the backseat of his car. **_

"_**This is my fault, sir. Please don't bring Mary into it. Just drop her off, please," I begged the officer.**_

"_**Since she wasn't the one driving and hasn't had anything to drink, I will. You on the other had are going to walk up to your door and tell your Daddy everything you've been up to tonight."**_

"_**Yes, sir," I said miserably.**_

_**I looked at Mary and she whispered thank you in my ear.**_

_**Once we dropped Mary off, we made our way to my house. I was sobering up pretty quick and was really dreading seeing my father. He was going to kill me and bury me in the back yard. Shit if he knew about salting and burning a body, I'm sure he would have chosen that option instead.**_

Dean and Kae both laughed and John chuckled as well.

_**I knocked on the door and saw the lights turn on. My stomach was doing summersaults at this point. My Dad opened door and his face told me he was less then pleased first to see me out of my room and second to see an officer of the law standing behind me. **_

"_**Danny, I see you found my boy," my Dad said calmly, to calm in my opinion.**_

"_**He has one hell of a story to tell you," the officer said.**_

"_**Care to stay and listen?" **_

"_**No, I'm sure Johnny will fill you in and I have to get back on patrol."**_

_**The door shut and I was absolutely positive that the click of the door was the last thing I was ever going to hear in my life. **_

"_**Well," my Dad said crossing his arms across his chest. **_

"_**I snuck out tonight and went to a party. At the party I had a couple of drinks and my friends dared me to borrow your car, so I did it. Dad, I promise the car's fine. It's parked on Bell Road. Officer Grant saw me and picked me up. I wasn't speeding or anything. He just recognized your car and knew I didn't have a license."**_

_**My Dad was really quiet for an extremely long time. Finally he said,**_

"_**Corner, John."**_

_**I walked my sorry butt over to the corner dreading the punishment I knew was coming. My old man wasn't going to let this go. I heard my Dad walk upstairs and knew he was going to talk to my Mom. **_

"Did you cry?" Kae asked.

"A few tears might have fallen. I hated to disappoint my parents and I really messed up," John said smiling.

_**My Dad came back down to soon in my opinion. **_

"_**John, come here."**_

_**I walked over slowly and my Dad handed me a pin knife. I knew exactly what that meant.**_

"_**Please, Dad. I'm really sorry," I begged.**_

"_**John, go cut a switch now."**_

"_**Yes sir."**_

_**I walked into the back yard and went to the willow tree planted in the backyard. I cursed as I cut the branch off and cleaned knowing how much pain the thing was going to cause me in a few minutes. **_

_**Dad whooped my butt hard and I never did anything stupid again.**_

"Dad, you can't leave the story like that," Dean said. He wanted the good parts.

"So you want a blow by blow of me getting my ass beat?"

"Yeah," both Kae and Dean said.

"Didn't you get enough of that earlier?" John teased.

"I didn't get to see anything," Kae teased back.

"Like I want my little girl to see my lily white ass turned bright red by a ghost. Hell I didn't want my son to see that," John said ruefully.

"Come on Dad," Dean said.

"Alright," John conceded.

_**I walked back into house and saw my Dad sitting on a chair. He had a determined look on his face on that said he was going to blister my ass good. **_

"_**Pant and boxers son," my Dad said.**_

_**The next thing I knew, my ass was in the air and over his knee. The first swat told me he wasn't playing around tonight and I was going to be feeling this for spanking for a long time. My Dad kept going and soon enough I was sobbing like a baby. At that moment he tilted me forward and started in on my sit spots. I was begging the man to stop, but he didn't and once he did I wished he hadn't.**_

"_**Stand up John."**_

_**I stood up and looked at my Dad with pleading eyes. My ass was on fire and he hadn't even picked up the switch yet. **_

"_**You're getting ten, John and I want you to count them off."**_

"_**Please Dad."**_

"_**You could have died tonight, son. You took my car without permission, one that you barley know how to drive. To make matters worse you've been drinking. Not to mention the fact that you broke you grounding which is extended for another month. That is totally unacceptable, you know it. Bend over the table and count them off." **_

_**I bent over the table and felt the vicious stripe of the switch. By the fifth one my Dad had to pause so I could get the number out. **_

"_**Please Daddy," I knew I had welts littering my butt and thighs. There was no way I was going to make it through the last five.**_

"_**John you have five more coming, but you don't have to count anymore," my Dad said and laid down the last five quickly and with a lot less force, but it didn't matter to me. I was a sobbing mess by that point. My Dad pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried and said, "Don't ever make me do that again, son." **_

_**After I was done crying I made my way to my room. My Mom was waiting in the room with ice and a hug. I limped over to her and accepted the hug.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Mom," I cried. **_

"_**It's ok, Johnny. Use the ice, it will help," she said and walked out of the room.**_

"Ok Dad, truth or dare," Dean teased.

"Truth because I'm never picking dare again," John said smiling.

"Which spanking hurt more, the one by Grandpa or the one by the ghost?"

"I thought your Grandpa was tough, but that ghost sure as hell put the man to shame."


End file.
